headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cambridge, Massachusetts
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Massachusetts | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = 3413 Corbin Way; Massachusetts Institute of Technology | 1st = }} Cambridge is a city in Middlesex County, Massachusetts, United States, in the Greater Boston area. It was named in honor of the University of Cambridge in England, a nexus of the Puritan theology embraced by the town's founders. Notably, Cambridge is home to two internationally prominent universities, Harvard University and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. On April 30th, 1916, actor Phil Brown was born in Cambridge. Phil went on to become the narrator of the miniseries The Martian Chronicles, but he is probably best known for playing cantankerous moisture farmer Owen Lars in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Cambridge is the birth place of television actress Jane Curtin who is best known for playing the alien Prymaat in the Coneheads comedy sketches as well as Anthropology professor Mary Albright on the TV series 3rd Rock from the Sun. She was born on September 6th, 1947. Points of Interest ; 3413 Corbin Way : 3413 Corbin Way was the location of a large apartment complex in Cambridge, Massachusetts, that catered to an executive clientele. A 17th century witch named Elva took up residence at the penthouse suite of the apartment building, which was also occupied by homunculi servants. Elva's nemesis, Lila Thorsguard and her human companion Ivan Rodriguez used GPS tracking to find out where she was so that Lila could get revenge upon Elva for murdering her sisters. Breaking into the apartment, Lila fought up against Elva's servants, bludgeoning several of them with a meat tenderizer. Elva and Lila then fought one another, exchanging blasts of magic energy, which Lila deflected with a force field. Elva then threw a dagger, which struck Ivan in the chest, killing him. Lila scooped up his body and rushed out of the apartment in the hopes of finding some means of resurrecting him. ; Kim's Coffee : Kim's Coffee was a trendy modern coffee shop located on or near the Massachusetts Institute of Technology campus in Cambridge, Massachusetts. In addition to its regular patronage by young college students, there was also some weirdo with an animal head that could be seen at the establishment. Students Ivan Rodriguez and Emily were at Kim's Coffee when they were first inspired to create their own operable sex-bot using a 3D printer and the Necronomicon. ; Massachusetts Institute of Technology : The Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) is a private research university located in Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States. Founded in 1861 in response to the increasing industrialization of the United States, MIT adopted a European polytechnic university model and stressed laboratory instruction in applied science and engineering. The Institute is traditionally known for its research and education in the physical sciences and engineering, but more recently in biology, economics, linguistics and management as well. MIT is often ranked among the world's top universities. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in * Dollface 1 * Dollface 2 * Dollface 3 * Tomb of Dracula 45 Characters from People who were born in * Bill Everett * Jane Curtin * Phil Brown People who died in Notes & Trivia * Not to be confused with Cambridge, England. External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Massachusetts